Underworld Symphony
by The Bloody Countess
Summary: Barely a year after Castlevania is destroyed, a new evil arises, compelling the dhampire known as Alucard to awaken once more...
1. Prologue: Thoughts

Disclaimers: I don't own Castlevania: SOTN, though I DO own a copy of the game. I'm just borrowing the characters as muse for this fic and will return them quietly afterwards. *Sigh* Konami is one lucky company...

Dedicated to the children of the night Harle and Charliedoggie, two very good friends of mine and to the bazillion Alucard fan girls who are as rabid as I am. ^^

Notes: As noted in the above disclaimer, I don't own anything Castlevania except a copy of the game. However, the original characters that I will be adding in this story are of my property and I will not allow anyone to take them unless they ask for my permission and my blessing...This shall be my first REAL attempt at SOTN fic-writing, so DO forgive the discrepancies and please keep an open mind about everything here. 

O-tanoshimi, minna! J

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**_And so it came to pass that Adrian Tepes attempted to rid the world of his accursed bloodline one last time..._**

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

* ~ **THOUGHTS** ~ *

_Do you watch me now, Father? Are you seeing me from the Gates of Hell where I cast you? _

_Yes, I shall once again pass into slumber and relieve the world of this blood that flows through me. 'Tis my curse and my gift, but 'tis one thing I shall not burden mankind with. _

_I do this in honor of my mother, Lisa Tepes, who long forgave you and loved you even until her death by the fire of the same humans you used as sacrifice for your evil pleasure. _

_I do this for the Belmont Clan, for long have they opposed your evil and dared to stop it from spreading. _

_I do this for the world, to give them a glimmer of hope. Yes, Father, to give them hope._

_And I do this for the Renard woman, whose pure soul I shall not allow myself to taint. I do love that woman, Father. The life that pulses within her is innocent and though it pains me, I must not go near her for fear of cursing her blood just as you have cursed mine._

_Forgiveness... _

_Did I learn to forgive those who persecuted my mother? Despite the pain I bore being witness to her death, I could not lay a finger on those who could not understand. My mother's only crime was to give love to one who could only bring hate and despair, yet they burned her, torturing me by letting me watch her die. _

_But I could not lay a finger because my loyalties were tangled. I was made to know that I was a heretic, cast out by the villagers because I was a child of a human and a vampire. And yet I could do them no harm, for they were, perhaps, more lost and confused than I could ever be. _

_I was loyal to you because you were my father and you were the man who gave me my powers, teaching me how to use them to the fullest of my abilities. But your soul was dark, empty... _

_I was loyal to my mother, because in her, I had my solace. She was the comfort I often sought, soothing me with the whispering melodies of her voice and her words, her stories of dragons and knights, of fair maidens in distress... _

_Was I wrong for siding with humans when I finally came to a decision? Was I wrong because I swore to remember my mother's last words before she ceased to live? _

_I do not know if I was wrong, but the anger I felt for you is no longer there, only pity because you did not see how my mother had died, with a smile on her lips, professing her undying love for you despite your wickedness...  _

_Hope. _

_Man always dares to hope, foolishly sometimes, and yet he remains strong. As long as his heart beats, he will continue to hope. It is for this reason that I still live, Father. My heart is both vampire and human, and as long as it continues to give me life, I will always hope that you will someday change..._

_Castlevania is no more, Father. And if the time comes that the evil shall once again arise, I shall be there to stop you. _

_As I have always been doing for the last three centuries..._

**********************

Castlevania had been destroyed. 

Nothing, save the crumbling stone pillars overrun with moss, remained. 

This, Maria Renard was sure of as she got ready for bed. Fleetingly, her mind conjured up the waxen face of a man no older than 30, but in reality, was more than 300 years old.  

He was a beautiful man. He had sharp, angular features that bordered on androgynous, a straight and delicate nose that seemed upturned in haughty disdain, with high sculpted cheekbones and thin lips that quirked slightly at the corners as if mocking anybody who dared challenge his authority. His hair was a long flowing waterfall of pale wheat, his skin an even paler shade that gave him a Gothic appearance and his deep-set eyes were of amber beneath rather long lashes, able to pierce anyone with a silent command. He carried himself with pride, his broad shoulders and back straight, his stride graceful and cat-like.

Despite the fact that he was not as muscular as her brother-in-law, Richter, he radiated a certain amount of strength and power that was not to be underestimated. The air of arrogance he displayed only seemed to heighten his beautiful features, making him look more like a mysterious deity of sorts, haunting and ethereal.

"Alucard..." She whispered his name, walking up to the open window to gaze at the full moon. 

She had been so fascinated by the dhampire, ever since they first met within the walls of Castlevania. He was there to destroy the castle while she was there to search for Richter Belmont, her brother-in-law who had mysteriously disappeared. But just as quickly as she came to know him, he bid her a cold farewell, standing amidst the ruins of the castle that Chaos had created. 

And just as the sun rose up behind the decomposing remains of Castlevania, the man named Alucard disappeared from her life, perhaps for forever.

Richter had suggested that she go after him. He had even URGED her to go when the dhampire started walking away. But she shook her head and decided – though her heart had ached with a strange longing that time – that it was best that they go their separate ways. The optimist in her said that they would probably meet again someday. But that someday would probably be never, since she was but a mortal while the dhampire was practically ageless.

Where was he now? Was he safe? How was he doing? Questions continued to swirl around in her head as she continued to stare out at the moon. It seemed larger now than usual, full and pale against the purple-black sky, illuminating the entire village in a silvery glow. It somehow made Maria uneasy, but she shook off the feeling and shut the windows. 

The moon laughed outside, watching as Sleep, brother of Death, wove a spell around the village. _'Pathetic fools,'_ she whispered, her laughter turning sinister. _'Evil never sleeps.'_


	2. The Awakening

CHAPTER ONE – The Awakening

Everywhere, he could smell blood. There mingled the blood of women, children, and beasts, of men, and the innocent. The bloodlust in his midsection was slowly boiling up to the surface, screaming, making his temples throb as he struggled for breath. The air around him was thick with its metallic odor, and a thin red mist shrouded him, rising up from the dark puddles on the ground like smoke.

_'Blood. Everywhere, 'tis the same thing I walk on.'_

Peering into the red haze, he could make out the vague humps of a stone structure that had long crumbled. He wasted no time, heading straight to those pillars. The full moon rose up from behind the columns, crimson in color instead of wax, gruesome and frightening. It tugged at him, mocked at him, dared him to satisfy the bloodlust that was now pounding throughout his system.

He shook his head, trying with all of his strength to suppress the need for blood as he quickened his pace. Soon his brisk stride became a run, and then he metamorphosed into a wolf and ran harder, faster. But no matter how fast or how hard he ran he seemed to be going nowhere.  

The wolf snarled angrily, snapping its jaws and baring its fangs as it continued to run, unmindful of the sticky red liquid on its paws, splattering on its face and huge flanks, running through the red mist, howling in frustration when it realized that running was futile. It changed back into a man of 29 or 30, with a face so pale, it seemed unnatural, and long flowing hair of light blonde.

"Enough!" He cried, drawing out his sword. "Reveal thyself, demon! Why dost thou trouble my dreams?"

The red murkiness swirled away, revealing another man about the same age as he, with the same proud bearing and elegant features, except that his long moonbeam hair was secured away from his face in a loose ponytail. He looked almost identical to Alucard, but instead of amber eyes, however, his were a pale blue that shifted to silver, depending on the direction of light. 

"'Tis not of my doing, cousin," the man said. "I have been called into this dream as well."

Alucard Tepes' throat went dry. "Errol..."

Errol nodded. "Aye, 'tis me, cousin Adrian."

The son of Dracula looked slightly confused as he sniffed the air. "What do you here, Errol? I had thought you were still wandering as your namesake so speaks."

His cousin nodded only slightly, sparing him not a glance as he looked around. "I am in Scotland, cousin. Resting in a cave now, where the moon cannot shine and other creatures lie in the shadows," he replied. "But 'tis the dream world that we are in for us to be able to talk to each other and perceive each other as we are."

_'You are not aware of your fate, dhampires...'_ A voice suddenly hissed, alerting the two men. 

Errol drew out two swords and held them out in front of him. The blades were different from Adrian's sword, thin and only slightly curved, but still very lethal with edges honed to razor-sharp. One was shorter than the other and he gripped both swords in a different manner, unlike Alucard who held his sword like a knight of old.

"Demon!" He shouted. "What is it that you want with my cousin and I? Do not dare to make fools out of us, for we are more than what you deem us to be!"

Harsh laughter filled the suddenly dank air, hollow and contemptuous in sound, the kind that could make an ordinary man's blood freeze in his veins with its cacophony. However, Alucard and Errol were not ordinary men and did not feel the same kind of fear that men would feel. Instead they felt...annoyed – and disgruntled, among other things.  

There appeared before them a woman with white hair, dressed in the scantiest of outfits that showed too much cleavage for Alucard to tell where her outfit began. On her back, spread out, as if in welcome, were giant bat wings. 

"Welcome, Master Alucard. Welcome, Master Errol," she hissed, licking her lips as she surveyed the immortal beauty of the dhampires standing before her.

Then, as if it had a life of its own, the blood on the floor began to move towards her, slow as mucous at first, then flowing faster, defying gravity when numerous droplets started to flow upwards into her hair, soaking, changing the white into a scarlet mane.

She twined a lock of fiery hair around her fingers, leering at them with full pouting lips. "Do you not like my hair, young Masters? I have killed hundreds of men in their sleep after seducing them in their dreams and used their blood to dye my hair. It makes me more beautiful, no?"

Errol gave a snort of disgust. "You are a loathsome creature."

Alucard recognized her as the Succubus he had slain a year ago in Castlevania when she had put him under her spell. "You!" He cried angrily, stepping forward. "What foul trickery is this, demon?! I destroyed you when you used the pain I bore from my mother's death against me!"

The creature threw her head back and laughed again, her laughter echoing throughout the dark space. "Ah yes, you slew me, Master Alucard! You destroyed me by leaving my soul to wander for eternity. Yet I am here!" She looked at them from under her lashes. "I have been revived, young Masters. And we are preparing the way for the Master's coming..."  

"I will not allow it!" Alucard lunged forward, bringing the sword down to slash the wretched creature that dared scorn him with her cryptic words.

The Succubus only laughed mirthlessly, dodging out of harm's way before releasing a deadly web from her fingers that wound around Alucard's hands, feet, and neck, stopping any other attack he would have made. Errol made a similar move to destroy her, but was soon entangled in the mesh, as helpless as his cousin. With the pressure of the web digging into their wrists, they were forced to release their weapons, watching with defiant eyes as the Succubus walked up closer to them – while their weapons clattered to the ground.

_'Do not struggle,'_ Alucard relayed a thought-message to Errol. _'The bonds will cut into your skin.'_

Errol looked at him. _'It will no doubt finish us in our dreams, cousin. Can we not summon our familiars?'_

_'We shall do nothing. I doubt this foul creature will try to slay us,'_ Alucard thought-replied. _'It is doing only what its Master bids.'_

The corners of Errol's lips twitched up in a slight smirk. _'I would like very much to slay this thing now. I have had no peace ever since I closed my eyes and it dragged me into this realm ~ '_

A cold hand caressing his cheek interrupted his thought-speech to his cousin, and Errol jerked up slightly when the demon leaned over to press a kiss on his mouth. He resisted the urge to spit on her face, watching her silently instead, lips thinning to a hard line as his blue eyes flashed silver momentarily.

"Such beauty you both possess," the Succubus murmured, walking over to Alucard this time and running a hand up his chest. "The power that radiates from both you is terrifying. 'Tis a pity you use it for the wrong side, instead of giving yourselves up to aid Lord Dracula."

"Do not try to tempt us, demon," Alucard warned, his voice soft and menacing. "Do not even think of trying to win us over to the side of Chaos." 

Errol mirrored the same look as his cousin, giving the creature a glare icy enough to freeze fire. "I chose a different path centuries ago, monster. The other was never to my liking, and will never be."

A slow smile spread across blood-red lips. "My but you two are rather feisty. I should like to slay you both, but I will not. The Master would not like your blood on my hands. He needs you both alive, as does the Mistress."

_'The Mistress?'_ Alucard was momentarily confused, but masked it. "Enough riddles, demon!" He growled. "If you do not want your tongue to be burned by my wrath!" 

She had the audacity to laugh and both cousins grew angrier. "Pardon my mirth, young Masters," said the Succubus. "But you are as helpless as newborn babes in the web I have made. Do not move if you don't want your beautiful heads separated from the rest of you, or your flawless skin to be dirtied with your own blood." 

The bonds tightened around their wrists, enough to draw blood. It oozed out of their cuts, collecting into droplets before falling to the floor with soft plinks. However, they were both too angry to feel any pain and continued to silently glare at the demon in front of them. 

"You shall be given enough time by the Master and the Mistress to decide whether to join forces with them or not. Choose wisely, young Masters."

With that, the Succubus disappeared, and the bonds that held them fast, loosened and fell. 

Alucard bent down to pick up his sword, as did Errol. The wounds on their wrists were closing, for they had bodies that healed very fast, all part of being born with cursed blood. 

Though they were not entirely vampires, the two cousins still had vampiric powers, though they could choose whether to live by blood or not. Born of a vampire and a human, they were only two of many other heretics in their immortal family. Some had submerged their powers forever, some had chosen to die, some had sided with evil, and others had disappeared without a trace. The rest, like Alucard and Errol, chose to help humanity.

Errol looked very serious. "I do not like this at all, Adrian," he said, using the name that was given to his cousin by Lisa Tepes, the woman who had been burned at stake for supposedly practicing witchcraft and for living with the man who had terrorized so many with his evil. "Dracula is not supposed to resurrect unless Castlevania arises. And that happens but only once every century."

"I'm afraid that is not entirely so, Errol." Alucard replied wearily. "A few years ago, the supreme vampire hunter, Richter Belmont, destroyed him. Yet shortly after that, he was once again resurrected, not by Castlevania, but by the dark priest, Shaft.

"If there be any being now with as much power as Shaft, I am certain he or she could resurrect my Father, letting the battle continue and the death of many innocent humans continue to occur."

He wanted to ponder on what the Succubus had meant when she mentioned 'the Mistress', but a new force tugged at him. Errol noticed it as well and nodded.

"We are being called out of the realm of dreams, Adrian. We are needed again." 

Alucard felt his body being pulled and nodded towards his cousin. "As long as the evil exists, we will exist to stop it, Errol."

The last thing he saw after that was his cousin smirk, silvery-blue eyes gleaming, before everything went black.

**To be continued**


End file.
